


Respective Talents

by Ludovica



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili's and Kili's plan to teach Ori how to handle a sword doesn't work out too well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respective Talents

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt on the Hobbit kink meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=1440454#t3251654/)

„I… I don’t know if that’s a good idea, lads…” The sword felt far too heavy in his hands, the stance Kili had put him in made him feel as if he would topple over any second, and the mere fact that Thorin’s heir was standing across of him with a sword of his own in his hands and a downright wolfish smile on his lips definitely didn’t help him feel any better either.

“Oh come on, Ori!”, Kili called as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and examined his stance. “You can’t always rely on your little toy. What if some Orc drives you into a corner and no one’s near to help you? I mean, yeah, your bothers are pretty good in keeping an eye on you, but they can’t always be around you, right?”

“And it’s really not that hard. You just need a bit of practice, that’s all”, Fili remarked as he adjusted his grip on his sword. “It’s hardly different from playing with wooden swords.”

Ori doubted that. He doubted that very much. Let alone that he had never actually been all that much into playing with wooden swords as a child – but those were no wooden swords. They were sharp, and there were notches in them where other sharp swords had hit them, and they were heavy enough that even a strike with the flat side would very likely have him curling on the ground with pain.

But they hadn’t listened to him when he had tried to discourage them from their plan to make a ‘warrior’ out of him before, and he didn’t seem to be able to do that now.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to be able to fight. To defend himself and those who were important to him. He wanted that very well, he sure did.

It was just that he was a hopeless case in terms of fighting. He was quite good with his slingshot, and he wasn’t all bad with a bow (though it wasn’t his preferred weapon, mainly because he didn’t have that kind of strength in his arms to actually keep using that for longer than two shots), but the mere immediacy of swordplay frightened him to the Iron Hills and back.

“Alright, Ori”, Fili said and raised his sword. “I’ll attack you from your left now. I’ll go slow, and you’re going to just parry my strike and stop my blade.”

His voice was just as authoritative as that of his uncle, and that was another thing that wasn’t helping Ori’s nervousness.

When Fili charged at him, he nearly froze, not knowing what to do, not knowing how to react with that bundle of blond braids and furs bouncing at him – but even though he didn’t know how he did it, he actually managed to parry his attack, even though he did hardly more than pull his sword arm up in shock. The tremor of the clash of their two swords vibrated through his arm and made him tense his shoulder.

Fili grinned at him and jumped back a bit, then he attacked again. This time Ori was slightly less shocked, and he actually succeeded in not only parrying Fili’s attack, but even counterattacked, though his stroke was weak and unfocused, so that Fili had no problem at all dodging it.

“Not bad!”, the older Dwarf called out and attacked again.

Ori lifted his sword a little bit too early this time. Fili’s strike changed direction, Ori tried to dodge it by taking a fast step back and meeting Fili’s sword with his own – but he was too fast, too nervous, too rash. Fili’s sword hit his own at an awkward angle, Ori lost his balance as he tried to parry his strike, his legs wound around each other, and with an embarrassingly high-pitched shriek he fell backwards to the ground, dropping his sword and flailing about with his arms.

When he hit the ground, he hit it with his right hand first, in a failed attempt to brace himself.

A piercing pain shot up from his wrist to his elbow.

Kili and Fili were already both over him – Kili had tried to grab his scarf and Fili had attempted to get a grip on his belt but had only really caught the hem of his tunic.

“Are you okay, Ori?”, Kili asked, worry plain on his face.

Ori nodded slightly, even though he wasn’t quite sure that he actually was okay. His wrist hurt badly, and he could hardly move his fingers. When Fili held out a hand to help him up, he had to take it with his left hand, even though that made it a lot more difficult to actually stand up.

Fili looked at him a little bit confused, but then patted his arm when he was finally on his feet again. “Come on, let’s continue this. This kind of stuff is just like riding on horseback. When you fall, you have to get up on the horse right away, right?” He cast him a beaming smile, but Ori didn’t really feel like reciprocating that.

Or like actually lifting a sword again. He wasn’t even quite sure if he would be able to close his hand around the hilt.

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea, lads”, he mumbled, avoiding to look at their faces as he gently pulled out of their grips. “I’m quite certain that Bombur’s done with cooking by now…” He didn’t know if he even talked loud enough for them to understand him, and he definitely didn’t know if Bombur was done or not; but he just needed to get away. His wrist was throbbing with pain.

He ignored Kili’s protest as he turned away and went back to the camp, as fast as possible without running.

Dori noticed his return first. “Where have you gone off to, Ori?”

Ori froze. He didn’t know what to say. If he told Dori the truth, that he had managed to get himself hurt while Fili and Kili tried to teach him how to fight with a sword, his brother would definitely make a fuss – maybe he would even confront the two about it.

And Ori would die with embarrassment.

He felt ashamed for his clumsiness. He really did. And he definitely didn’t want Fili and Kili to know just how much of a blundering failure he was.

“Just looking for some nice plants…”, he answered his brother and sat down close to him. Bombur was actually really ready with their dinner and had started to fill everybody’s bowls.

When Ori scrabbled for his own bowl in his bag, he once again felt pain run through his hand and arm, so that he had to use his left hand nearly exclusively to get the bowl out and filled. He needed both hands to hold the bowl and to eat at the same time, though. And so he tried desperately to hide his wincing from his brother while he tried to hold the spoon as firm as possible without letting the pain get too overpowering.

For a brief moment he wondered if he should ask Oin for aid, but he was sure that Oin would tell Dori… He sighed into his bowl as he adjusted his grab on the spoon for the fourth time, still trying keep his brother from noticing his strange behavior.

As far as he could tell, his wrist or hand weren’t actually broken; sprained, maybe. He’d just try to use his right hand as little as possible and treat it with cold water whenever he could – that should do the trick, right?

Mahal, he really hoped that Dori wouldn’t notice.

~~~

He should have known that hoping for something like that was futile.

Ori had been able to hide his injury for nearly two days. It didn’t exactly get better, but at least he had his mittens to hide the swelling of his wrist. But Dori was watching him, closely – and after a while, Nori started to do the same.

On the evening of the second day, Dori approached him, asked him why he hadn’t been drawing or writing during the last few days, and made Ori show him his hand. He pulled the mitten off to a low hiss of pain from Ori, and then his face turned a very impressive range of colors, from deathly pale to crimson red in only about three seconds.

Dori’s interrogation was hushed, but insistent, and soon Ori had spilled everything. He wanted to kick himself for it, but Dori’s brotherly authority was definitely one of his weak spots – he just couldn’t lie to him when he was under such pressure. Little white lies, of course, but he couldn’t outright tell him a complete made-up story when he was probing like this.

As soon as all was out, Dori motioned Nori closer and told him to get Oin. The old Dwarf had hardly finished his dinner and was mumbling scurrilities under his breath, but as soon as he saw Ori’s swollen wrist he fell silent and just got a small jar and some bandages out of his many pockets. Dori watched on until Oin started to rub some salve from the jar into Ori’s skin (causing him to hiss with pain); then the oldest of the three brothers stalked off towards-

Thorin.

Ori wanted to die. Right here, right now. Just combust or something. Just, anything but…

Dori was talking to Thorin now, flustered and wildly gesturing towards Ori. Their king shot him a glance, watching Oin bandage his wrist; then he motioned Bofur to him and exchanged a few word with him. Bofur just nodded and went off into the forest around their camp.  
He came back a few moments later, just when Oin finished the bandage around his hand.

Ori didn’t even notice that the old medic had let go off his hand.

Behind Bofur, Fili and Kili came out of the thicket.

Thorins voice was loud enough to sound over the whole camp when he started to berate them. Soon all eyes were on them, except for their own – they were looking at the floor and casting Ori little side-glances in turn.

Ori stood up when Dori started to add to Thorin’s tirade (he hadn’t even really listened to what Thorin was saying to them, he was just too embarrassed by this whole situation). He quickly snuck away into the woods and walked down a slope in the darkness to a little, babbling brook. He sat down next to it and listened to the darkness. He couldn’t hear the noises from the camp over the gurgling of the water, and he was glad for it.

What sort of useless piece of garbage was he, anyway? Not only was he completely unable to wield a sword (honestly, what sort of idiot strained his wrist from five minutes of sword training?), but he was generally so untrained and slow that he really only weighed their group down… He wasn’t even overly clever – he needed far too long to understand jokes, and sometimes he felt as if things that were total revelations to him were just so obvious to other people … The only thing he could do was shooting pebbles on huge monsters and scribbling down things. Oin wrote very well too, and he was a far better fighter than Ori was.

Maybe he really should have listened to Dori and their mother when they had told him that a quest like this was nothing for a scholarly youngster like him… After all, he was 72. Dwarves of his age and his limited fighting skills should just stay at home and do apprenticeships and hone their skills and things like that…

Suddenly he heard steps behind him. He looked up and startled to see Kili and Fili. He couldn’t see their faces in the darkness, but when they sat down next to him (one on either side), he immediately tensed. Were they angry at him? Would they yell at him? Or something worse?

“I… I didn’t want to snitch…”, he whispered when they didn’t immediately say anything.

Fili turned his head to him and canted his eyebrow. “’Snitch’? We know that you didn’t. Though of course now your brother thinks we bullied you into keeping silent about your hand.”

“Yeah, old Dori seems to think we’ve been picking on you or something”, Kili continued. “I mean, more than on the others.”

“You don’t feel bullied by us, do you?” Fili asked, and Ori’s cheeks flushed. He did feel intimidated by the both of them, especially in a situation like this, with the two of them flanking him like that, but he had never felt especially bullied … After all, they pulled everybody’s figurative beard once in a while (even their uncle’s).

“I don’t think so, no…”, he answered, ducking his head a bit.

“Good”, Kili said, “because we didn’t intend to intimidate you or something.”

“You should have told us”, said Fili. He sounded nearly… worried. “You can’t run around with an injury like that for days on end.”

“It’s only sprained…”, Ori murmured while he tried to hide his face by ducking it into his scarf.

“That’s not the reason why we’re here, though”, Kili reminded his older brother.

“No, it indeed isn’t.” Fili leaned forward a bit to be able to look Ori in the face properly.

“We want to apologize. You told us that you didn’t want to fight, and we didn’t listen. We were reckless, and now you’re the one to suffer for it.”

Kili mirrored his brother. “Yes, we really are sorry. Our uncle needed to remind us that not everybody needs to be skilled in swordfight to be an important member of our company-“

“-and that people who aren’t made for swordfight will have great talents in other areas. We’ve seen your great drawings, and I’m sure that many people after us will see them too. We might need swords to survive our quest – but we need your feather for our quest to survive.” Fili shot him a crooked smile. “If that makes sense…”

Ori looked up at him, honestly surprised. He would never even have dared to imagine that Fili or Kili would say something so… so nice to him.

“Thank you very much… Uhm…” He looked at his hand again. “I just wish I wasn’t that clumsy. If I hadn’t hurt myself so foolishly, your uncle would not have gotten angry at you.”

Kili shrugged. “We’re used to that by now. And sometimes he even has a point.” He grinned at Ori.

The older brother grinned at him as well, thought there was a mischievous glance in his eyes.

Ori shuddered – would they try and get retaliation? Even though they had just apologized?

He suddenly felt very much trapped between the two of them again.

“Is that… Was that everything you wanted to tell me?”, he asked, cursing the nervous stutter in his voice.

“Well”, Kili started, “’Tell’ yes…”

“Yet we didn’t hurt you with words, and we can’t properly apologize with words only either.” Fili’s grin got so wide that his moustache braids jiggled slightly.

“You’re in pain because of us.” Kili’s hand was suddenly on Ori’s right leg.

“And we thought we’d apologize to you with pleasure…”

There was a strong hand on the back of his head all of a sudden, and a warm mouth on his neck, just under his ear. Two pairs of arms were wrapped around his body, and a second mouth found its way onto the other side of his neck.

Ori whimpered in surprise, stiffening under the sudden touches. What was going on here?? Was this some sort of cruel joke? Why would they do-

He gasped lowly when Kili sucked his earlobe into his mouth.

“Wha- what sort of spoof is this?”, he breathed in confusion.

Fili looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “This is no spoof, Ori. We really want to make it up to you.” He kissed his chin with a grin and ran his fingers over his beard braids.

“Yes, we do”, Kili said as he pushed one of his hands into Ori’s tunic and ran it over the thinner fabric of his shirt, making him shiver slightly. He had never been touched like this in his life, and it was really, really strange.

“Of course, if you don’t want us to do this”, Fili said as he kissed his way down his throat, “we will stop.”

Ori was confused like never before in his life. He didn’t know where this would lead to; he didn’t know why Fili and Kili even did this; but a strange warmth was rising in his body, a very, very pleasant sort of warmth…

“No…”, he breathed, and swallowed when they both looked up at him. “N-no, I don’t want you to stop”, he managed to get out, and both of them grinned those wolfish smiles that he had started to think so typical for them.

“Well then…” Kili shuffled a little bit closer to him and opened the buckle of his belt. Fili’s hands soon followed those of his brother and undid the large square buttons of Ori’s tunic.

Ori tensed again when they freed him from his scarf and tunic.

Kili scurried behind him and pulled him into his lap – making Ori’s head burn like a campfire – while Fili started to work on the laces of his loose shirt. Kili pulled it over his head while Fili opened his boots and pulled them away.

Only in his britches, socks and mittens, Ori shivered slightly. It was cool tonight, even despite the hot breath of the two brothers on either side of him.

Kili grinned against his ear and whispered. “Freezing, are we? C’mon, let me warm you a bit…” He leaned back himself for a few moments, and when Ori felt his embrace again, his chest was bare, warm skin pressing against his back.

Hot hands ran over his chest.

Again Ori shivered, but not from the cold this time.

Fili’s hands were on his trousers now, and he soon lost them as well. Fili spread his legs and sat down between them, opening his own tunic so that the warmth of his body radiated through his thin shirt when he pushed against him as well.

Ori was completely trapped between Fili and Kili now. Their warmth was engulfing him, their mouths on his neck were driving him half crazy…

Then Fili’s hand was inside of his smallclothes, and his breath hitched.

He had touched himself quite a few times before, but never had had the chance – or much of a desire – to get another person to touch him like that.

But now that it actually was happening, he was sure that he had never felt anything this exciting and wonderful in all his life.

Fili’s hand was strong and calloused, and he was handling Ori’s cock just as skillfully as a sword. Kili was running his hands over Ori’s sides, his arms, his chest. His nimble archer-fingers played with his nipples and rubbed over his collarbones, ran over the sensitive spot under his ears and his hipbones. He loosened his smallclothes and pulled them down a bit, before Fili pulled them down completely.

Ori was wearing only his socks and his mittens now, and neither of the brothers seemed to bother to get rid of any of those. Fili was working his cock slowly and steadily, while Kili had started to kiss his ear again. His stubble tickled Ori slightly when he kissed down over his neck to his shoulder, licking and gently nibbling his skin.

Ori had closed his eyes by now, and so the wet warmth around his cock took him by surprise. He gasped and opened his eyes wide in shock – just to see Fili kneeling in front of him, his mouth around his cock, his moustache braids jiggling while he bopped his head. Ori moaned and leaned his head back, against Kili’s shoulder. He could feel the grin on the face of the younger brother more than he saw it.

A shivering moan came over his lips when Fili licked over his whole length, before he swallowed him down again. Ori’s not-sprained hand grabbed the fabric of Kili’s trousers, trying to get any sort of leverage while heat ran through his body like cascades of lava, pooling in his loins, making him buck his hips against Fili’s mouth.

And then Fili did something with his tongue that made Ori keen with lust.

Kili kissed his ear while Fili sucked him harder.

“My brother has got quite a skillful tongue, doesn’t he?”, the youngest heir of Durin whispered against his skin before he nibbled the lobe of his ear again.

Ori just whimpered, then he moaned again when heat washed over him when Fili sucked him down even more, and he even cried out when his orgasm finally took him.

Fili swallowed and licked Ori clean while he leaned back against Kili’s warm chest, breathing heavily while Kili wrapped his arms around his body and pulled him closer. His older brother sat up now, shuffling a little bit closer and embracing both of them while he gently kissed Ori’s neck.  
“Feeling better?”, Fili whispered against the ear that wasn’t currently nibbled by his brother.

Ori frowned for a second – he only just remembered now that his wrist had hurt before. It didn’t really hurt now – though he rather not tried to move it too much. But even when he wriggled his fingertips, there was only a slightly unpleasant tug in his wrist.

“Actually, yes”, he said, then smiled.

Maybe it hadn’t been wrong to go on this quest after all…


End file.
